manga_y_comicsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
EL MANGA
Manga Es la palabra japonesa para designar a las historietas en general. Fuera de Japón se utiliza tanto para referirse a las historietas de origen japonés como al estilo de dibujo utilizado en estas. El manga japonés constituye una de las tres grandes tradiciones historietísticas a nivel mundial, junto con la estadounidense y la franco-belga. Abarca una extensa variedad de géneros y llega a públicos diversos. Es una parte muy importante del mercado editorial de Japón y motiva múltiples adaptaciones a distintos formatos: series de animación, conocidas como anime, o de imagen real, películas, videojuegos y novelas. Cada semana o mes se editan nuevas revistas con entregas de cada serie, al más puro estilo del folletín, protagonizadas por héroes cuyas aventuras en algunos casos seducen a los lectores durante años.1 Desde los años ochenta, han ido conquistando también los mercados occidentales. Historia Del Manga El manga comienza su vida entre los años 1868-1912 debido a la llegada de personas de Occidente a Japón, y este estilo de dibujo fue tomando pronto mayor popularidad entre los japoneses.6 El manga nace de la combinación de dos tradiciones: La del arte gráfico japonés, producto de una larga evolución a partir del siglo XI, y la de la historieta occidental, afianzada en el siglo XIX. Sólo cristalizaría con los rasgos que hoy conocemos tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la labor pionera de Osamu Tezuka. La tradición gráfica japonesa Las primeras características del manga pueden encontrarse en el Chōjugiga (dibujos satíricos de animales), atribuidos a Toba no Sōjō(siglos XI-XII), del que apenas se conservan actualmente unos escasos ejemplares en blanco y negro. Durante el período Edo, el ukiyo-e se desarrolló con vigor y produjo las primeras narraciones remotamente comparables a los géneros actuales del manga, que van de la historia y el erotismo a la comedia y la crítica. Hokusai, una de sus figuras, implantaría el uso del vocablo manga en uno de sus libros, Hokusai Manga, recopilado a lo largo del siglo XIX. Otros dibujantes, como Gyonai Kawanabe, se destacaron también en este período artístico. Los primeros mangas infantiles (1923) Los años 1920 y 1930 fueron muy halagüeños, con la aparición y triunfo del kodomo manga (historietas infantiles), como Las aventuras de Shochan (1923) de Shousei Oda/Tofujin y Los Tres Mosqueteros con botas en la cabeza (1930) de Taisei Makino/Suimei Imoto. Curiosamente, la primera historieta de estilo manga aparecida en España fue un cómic infantil de esta época, publicado en el número 35 bis de Bobín''9 en 1931, un mes antes de que se proclamase la Segunda República Española.10 El cómic estadounidense -en especial ''Bringing up father (1913) de George McManus - se imita mucho en los años 20,7 lo que ayuda a implantar el globo de diálogo en series como Speed Taro (1930-33) de Sako Shishido, Ogon Bat (1930, un primer superhéroe) de Ichiro Suzaki/Takeo Nagamatsu y Las aventuras de Dankichi (1934), de Keizo Shimada, así como la tira cómica Fuku-Chan (1936-), de Ryuichi Yokohama.11 Para entonces, habían surgido historietas bélicas como Norakuro (1931-41) de Suihou Tagawa, ya que el manga sufría la influencia de las políticas militaristas que preludiaban la Segunda Guerra Mundial, durante la cual fue usado con fines propagandísticos. En 1945, las autoridades de ocupación estadounidenses prohibieron de manera generalizada este género. El lenguaje del manga (1959) El triunfo de las revistas de manga acabó con el Kamishibai, y muchos de sus autores se refugiaron en el sistema de bibliotecas. Las revistas de manga eran todas infantiles, y las bibliotecas encontraron su nicho creando un manga orientado hacia un público más adulto: el gekiga. Abandonaron el estilo de Disney por otro más realista y fotográfico y se abrieron a nuevos géneros más violentos, escatológicos o sensuales como el horror, las historias de samuráis, los mangas sobre yakuzas, el erotismo, etc. Entre ellos cabe destacar a Sanpei Shirato que en 1964 patrocinaría la única revista underground de la historia del manga, Garo. La competencia en el terreno gráfico del gekiga obligó a las revistas a reducir la presencia del texto, aumentando el número de páginas y el tamaño para mejorar su visión. La expansión internacional (década de 1990) En 1988, gracias al éxito de la versión cinematográfica de Akira, basada en el manga homónimo del dibujante Katsuhiro Otomo, publicado en 1982 en la revista Young Magazine''de la editorial Kōdansha, la difusión internacional del manga comenzó a aumentar de forma explosiva. El gran éxito de esta película en Occidente venía precedido de una tradición en aumento de emitir anime japonés en las cadenas de televisión europeas y estadounidenses. Ya en los años 60, Osamu Tezuka había vendido los derechos de emisión de su primer ''Astro Boy a la cadena estadounidense NBC consiguiendo un éxito notable entre la audiencia infantil. Posteriormente, se sucedieron las series de animación Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger o Grendizer, siendo esta última un estallido mediático en Francia, donde se la conocería como Goldorak. Todas ellas se basaban en las historietas del mangaka Gō Nagai, actual magnate de un imperio de distribución editorial. En la década de 1980, empezaron a destacarse series de otra índole, como The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, parte del compendio de series conocido en Occidente por Robotech, obra de Carl Macek, o la revisión de Osamu Tezuka de Astroboy pero en esta ocasión vuelta a filmar en color y con aires más modernos. A ésta se sumó la saga épica Gundam. La industria del manga El manga en Japón es un auténtico fenómeno de masas. Un único dato sirve para ilustrar la magnitud de este fenómeno: En 1989, el 38% de todos los libros y revistas publicados en Japón eran de manga. Como se puede suponer por esta cifra, el manga no es solo cosa de jóvenes. En Japón hay manga para todas las edades, profesiones y estratos sociales, incluyendo amo/as de casa, oficinistas, adolescentes, obreros, etc. El manga erótico y pornográfico (hentai) supone una cuarta parte de las ventas totales. Desde 2006 existe en la ciudad de Kioto el Museo Internacional del Manga de Kioto, que constituye una novedad al ser el primero de su género.13 En la actualidad cuenta con 300.000 artículos y objetos relacionados con la materia, de los que se distinguen especialmente los 50.000 volúmenes con los que cuenta la colección del museo. Publicaciones Y en cuanto a las revistas de manga, conocidas también como «revistas manga» o «revistas antológicas», hay que decir que sus tiradas son espectaculares: Al menos diez de ellas pasan del millón de ejemplares semanales. Shōnen Jump es la revista más vendida, con 6 millones de ejemplares cada semana. Shōnen Magazine le sigue con 4 millones. Otras conocidas revistas de manga son Shōnen Sunday, Big Comic Original, Shonen Gangan, Ribon, Nakayoshi, Margaret, Young Animal, Shojo Beat y Lala. Las revistas de manga son publicaciones semanales o mensuales de entre 200 y 900 páginas en las que concurren muchas series distintas que constan a su vez de entre veinte y cuarenta páginas por número. Estas revistas suelen estar impresas en papel de baja calidad en blanco y negro con excepción de la portada y usualmente algunas páginas del comienzo. También contienen varias historietas de cuatro viñetas Géneros Artículo principal: Géneros de historieta La clasificación de los mangas por género se vuelve extremadamente ardua, dada la riqueza de la producción nipona, en la que una misma serie puede abarcar varios géneros y mutar a lo largo del tiempo. De ahí que la clasificación por segmento de población sea mucho más frecuente. El aficionado occidental al manga usa, sin embargo, algunos términos nipones que permiten designar a algunos de los subgéneros -que no géneros- más específicos, y que no tienen un equivalente preciso en castellano. Son los siguientes: * Nekketsu: tipo de manga en el que abundan las escenas de acción protagonizadas por un personaje exaltado que defiende valores como la amistad y la superación personal. * Spokon: manga de temática deportiva. El término proviene de contraer la palabra inglesa "sports" y la japonesa "konjo", que significa "valor", "coraje". * Gekiga: manga de temática adulta y dramática. * Mahō Shōjo: niñas/os o chicos que tienen algún objeto mágico o poder especial. * Yuri: historia de amor entre chicas. * Yaoi: historia de amor entre chicos. * Harem: grupo femenino, pero con algún chico como co-protagonista. * Mecha: tienen presencia importante los robots, en muchas ocasiones gigantes y tripulados por humanos. * Ecchi: de corte humorístico con contenido erótico. * Jidaimono: ambientado en el Japón feudal. * Gore: género de anime asignado a aquellas series que poseen alta violencia gráfica, comúnmente estos son de terror. Literalmente, sangre derramada Géneros temáticos Otra forma de clasificar al manga es mediante la temática, estilo o gag que se utiliza como centro de la historia. Así, tenemos: * Progresivo: animación hecha con propósito de emular la originalidad japonesa. Ejemplos: Serial Experiments Lain, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Paranoia Agent. * Cyberpunk: la historia sucede en un mundo donde los avances tecnológicos toman parte crucial en la historia, junto con algún grado de desintegración o cambio radical en el orden social. Ejemplos: Ghost in the Shell, GUNNM, Full Metal Alchemist, Akira, Ergo Proxy. * Ecchi: Presenta situaciones eróticas o subidas de tono llevadas a la comedia. Ejemplos: Golden Boy, Vandread, Kiss×sis, To Love-Ru. * Furry: significa peludo, conformado de Animales antropomórficos, que es la combinación de rasgos humanos y animales. * Gekiga: término usado para los manga dirigidos a un público adulto, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el hentai. El término. literalmente. significa "imágenes dramáticas". Ejemplo: Omohide Poro Poro, Hotaru no Haka. * Gore: manga literalmente sangriento. Ejemplos: Elfen Lied, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Corpse Party, Deadman Wonderland, Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Another, High School Of The Dead. * Harem: muchas mujeres son atraídas por un mismo hombre. Ejemplos: Rosario + Vampire, To Love-Ru, Love Hina, Onegai☆Twins, High School DxD. * Harem Reverso: muchos hombres son atraídos por una misma mujer. Ejemplo: Uta no Prince-sama, Starry Sky, Diabolik Lovers, Amnesia. * Hentai: significa literalmente "pervertido", y es el manga pornográfico. Ejemplos: Stringendo, Oni Chichi, Bible Black, La Blue Girl . * Kemeno: humanos con rasgos de animales o viceversa. Ejemplo: Tokyo Mew Mew, Black Cat, Inuyasha. * Mahō shōjo: magical girl, chica-bruja o con poderes mágicos. Ejemplos: Corrector Yui, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha, Kamikaze Kaitō Jeanne, Ultra Maniac. * Mecha: robots gigantes. Ejemplos: Gundam, Mazinger Z, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Code Geass. * Meitantei: es una historia policíaca. Ejemplos: Detective Conan, Death Note, Matantei Loki Ragnarok. * Victoriana Fantástica: la historia sigue a un chico/chica del Siglo XIX que normalmente tiene alguna relación con alguna organización religiosa o gubernamental y que se enfrenta a energías sobrenaturales. Ejemplos: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts, Kuroshitsuji. * Victoriana Histórica: a diferencia de la fantástica, la histórica nos muestra sucesos que ocurrieron en el Siglo XIX, con un toque de romance o comedia. Ejemplos: Emma, Hetalia: Axis Powers. * Realidad virtual: en este caso los protagonistas están dentro de un videojuego en línea (RPG) y siguen una historia que puede ir variando mucho. Ejemplos: .hack, Accel World, Sword Art Online. * Juego de Supervivencia: este género es bastante conocido y siempre tiene bastante gore. Las historias de este tipo tratan de varios personajes que por diversos motivos se ven obligados a participar en un juego de supervivencia ya sea matándose unos a otros o haciendo equipo con otros personajes. Ejemplos: Gantz, Mirai Nikki, Btooom!, Deadman Wonderland, Battle Royale. * Romakome: es una comedia romántica. Ejemplos: Lovely Complex, School Rumble, Love Hina, Mayoi Neko Overrun!. * Sentai: en anime, se refiere a un grupo de superheróes. Ejemplo: Cyborg 009. * Shōjo-ai o Yuri: romance homosexual entre chicas. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Strawberry Panic, Kannazuki no Miko, Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito. * Shōnen-ai y Yaoi: romance homosexual entre chicos u hombres. Se diferencian el primero del segundo en el contenido, ya sea explícito o no. Ejemplos: Gakuen Heaven, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjō Romantica, Gravitation. * Spokon: historias deportivas. Ejemplos: Kuroko no Basuke, Inazuma Eleven, The Prince of Tennis, Eyeshield 21, Slam Dunk, Supercampeones. * Shota: romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niños menores, este también se puede dar entre un niño menor y un adulto. Ejemplos: Boku no Pico y Papa to Kiss in the Dark. * Lolicon: romance homosexual o heterosexual entre niñas menores, este también se puede dar entre una niña menor y un adulto. Ejemplo: Kodomo no Jikan, Ro-Kyu-Bu!. * Kinshinsōkan: Relaciones románticas/eróticas entre miembros de la misma familia. Ejemplos: Aki Sora, Papa to Kiss in the Dark, Yosuga no Sora. Referencias # Volver arriba↑ Los Mundos Manga # Volver arriba↑ García (2010), p. 32. # Volver arriba↑ Cómo se hace un cómic: El arte invisible, pág. 51-52 y 63, de Scott McCloud. Ediciones B. Barcelona, 1995. # Volver arriba↑ Cómo se hace un cómic: El arte invisible, pág. 53, de Scott McCloud. Ediciones B. Barcelona, 1995. # Volver arriba↑ Pág. 86 a 92 en El arte invisible. # Volver arriba↑ Historia de la Manga # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b García (2010), 47. # Volver arriba↑ García (2010), 54. # Volver arriba↑ «Ficha de BOBÍN (GATO NEGRO, 1930)», Adolfo Gracia, Antonio García y Manuel Barrero, Tebeosfera, Sevilla, 2012. # Volver arriba↑ ««El primer manga en España, en 1931», Manuel Barrero, Tebeosblog, Sevilla, 02/11/2012. # Volver arriba↑ Mangavisión: Guía del cómic japonés, pág. 19-26, por Trajano Bermúdez en Ediciones Glénat, 1995 # Volver arriba↑ «El 'manga' es una plaga», entrevista al autor realizada por Israel Punzano para El País, Barcelona, 15/11/2009. # ↑ Saltar a:a'' ''b «Kyoto International Manga Museum - About MM» (en inglés). Consultado el 8 de febrero de 2012. Bibliografía * GARCÍA, Santiago (2010). La novela gráfica, Bilbao, Astiberri Ediciones. * Santiago, José Andrés (2010). Manga. Del cuadro flotante a la viñeta japonesa, Santiago de Compostela, Editorial DX5 Digital & Graphic. ISBN 978-84-614-1666-0.